The Dream
by One Demonic Angel
Summary: A little song-fic written by my son, Firewalker, in no way is this connected to Cultures Collide. This is just his dedication to J.K for finally finishing the 5th book. Please r/r


**Disclamer:** I do not own any characters (owned by JKR) or the tune of this song (owned by Eminem) and neither does my son. All I own is him and with an imagination like this I am in serious trouble.

This little song-fic was written by my 13 yr old son, Firewalker, a few months ago when I was looking for ideas for possible future stories. This in no way has anything to do with CC. Lets just call this a dedication to J.K. finally finishing book 5.

  
************************************************************  
  
**The Dream**  
  
************************************************************  


As Harry lay in a deep sleep on the couch at The Burrow he had what had to be the worse nightmare of his young life. Although he had spent the majority of the night with his friends at an end of summer party. This dream made him start wondering either what kind of punch they were drinking or who put something in the food.

At first he though it was one of his visions that he sue to have because the empty graveyard had seemed so real. He tried waking up but nothing would allow it so he figured he would wait it out. Afterall he was alone there, or was he.

All of a sudden he started hearing music and what could almost be considered singing.

Two Death-eaters go round the outside, round the outside, round the outside.  
Two Death-eaters go round the outside, round the outside, round the outside.

_(Lucius)_  
Guess who's back, back again.  
Voldie's back, warn your friends.  
Guess who's back, guess who's back,  
Guess who's back, guess who's back  
Voldie's back, Voldie's back, Voldie's back.

_(Voldemort)_  
I've been called a monster, Cause no one wants me no more  
They want Potter I'm chopped liver.  
Well if you want Potter this is what I'll give ya,  
A little pain mixed with some death that'll stop your heart quicker  
Than getting hit by a speeding train.  
With the Ministry I'm not cooperating  
And you're stuck in the graveyard just standing there shaking  
You waited this long so stop debating.  
Cause I'm back an on the throne and still commanding  
I know that you got classes Miss Ginny  
But your brother's spider problem is complicating.

The OOP won't let me be or let me be me so let me see.  
They try and shut me out of the school you see but it feels so empty without me.

So come on now kids, lets Slyther a bit, hex that.  
Dementors will suck on your lips and wiggle their hips.  
Your problems are now getting heavy.  
My followers just settled all their law suits

_(Lucius)_  
DEATH TO POTTER

_(Voldemort)_  
Now this looks like a job for me  
So Slytherins just follow me  
Cause we need a little controversy  
The school feels so empty without me.

Now this looks like a job for me  
So Slytherins just follow me  
Cause we need a little controversy  
The school feels so empty without me.

Little Hellions, Slytherins, felling rebellious  
Embarrassed their elders still mourning for Grindewald.  
They start feeling like prisoners, helpless.  
Till someone comes along on a mission and yells

_(Lucius)_  
Mudblood

_(Voldemort)_  
A visionary, visions are scary.  
Could start a revolution Pollutin the prefects  
A rebel, so reval and back  
At the fact that I've got everyone bowing to the grass.  
And it's a disaster, such a catastrophe  
While your down there kissin the grass you ask for me.  
Well I'm back _(Batman sound)_  
Get your dark mark and then I'm gonna enter in  
Up under your skin like a splinter.  
The center of attention back for the winter  
I'm interesting, The best thing since dueling  
Infesting in your kids ears and nesting.

_(Lucius)_  
Testing Attention Please

_(Voldemort)_  
Feel the tension once someone mentions me  
Here's my 10 sickles, my 2 sickles are free.  
Potter are you...who sent...for me?

Now this looks like a job for me  
So Slytherins just follow me  
Cause we need a little controversy  
The school feels so empty without me

Now this looks like a job for me  
So Slytherins just follow me  
Cause we need a little controversy  
The school feels so empty without me.

Hermione came bouncing down the stairs with her cd player going. Although her headphones were on she did not realize how loud she was singing until there was a wand pointed at her chest, "If you do not stop with that song now I will not only destroy that player but I will be more than happy to try the killing curse again."

  
****************************************************************  


The End - Please review or flame whichever you wish. Just let us know what you thought of it.

_Demonic Angel and Firewalker._


End file.
